Couldn't get enough
by misathedeath
Summary: Rin wanted a baby which he knows would never happen since he and his lover are both boys. Out of frustration he started to do this kind of thing and suddenly what he knows is, he couldn't stop from it. (warning: yaoi, stuffing, weight gain, water inflation. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!)


**Honestly I don't know why I write this but since someone asked for it I tried to. What makes me frustrated was that person suddenly said that she will quit from ff . net and it's up to me to post this or not. I decided to post it. **

**This is out of ordinary and I've never write this kind of thing before. Don't ever call me disgusting; just leave if you don't like it. Otherwise, if you like this please leaves a review or fav it. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Blue Exorcist**

**Warning: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Pairing: Well, if you know me already you can guess who the pair is...**

* * *

When he first fell into depression, he didn't know what to do and he continues to lock himself in his room for days. His lover begged him and tries to cheer him up but still it never help to ease his sadness.

He knows the fact that he and his lover are both boys made it impossible for them to get a child. Still, Rin really wants a child and suddenly those words from his lover made him upset and frustrated.

So, when thing was not getting better after days, he decided to live separately for a while with his lover. He still loves him but he couldn't stand to hear those words from him again. He was afraid and confused, he need his time alone. Surprisingly, his lover agreed.

It's been a month he lives in this apartment alone. It gives him freedom and he likes it. And in addition, it also helps to keep himself out from everyone else when he's already in this condition.

Rin eyes his new appearance on the wide mirror in the bath. He lost his toned abs already from the weird habit he got right after he's moving here and not just that, his face also has turned chubbier from before.

He had been stuffing himself silly with foods and to his surprise he likes it very much. The feel of his round and full stomach turn him on and it also makes he feels like he's actually conceiving a baby inside. The first time he's doing it he feels like he's gonna burst from all the excessive amount of food he stuffed himself with but when he rub his belly and relived his aching stomach he found himself gotten a good erection. He thought it was crazy but it starts to creeps him up when he couldn't stop himself from doing it again.

Later, after weeks continuously stuffing his small stomach with tons of food he realized the effect that started to show itself. Other than gaining a few pounds and needs to wear a super tight jean, Rin knows that he now addicted to the weird feel of stuffing himself. It makes him happy and gives him a great distraction from all the problems he had to face before.

Unfortunately, this side effect didn't please him. He hated being a fat guy and for Rin, his look is always his first priority. Despite that, he still didn't want to miss the fun and pleasure brings in his eating style. He wanted to be able to do it without getting any fats and luckily one day he found a few great things to do on the internet.

So, that's why today he decided to do this.

It takes him a week to get used to the feeling of being filled in like this. Definitely better than eating food, he can get bigger in no time and it's easier too. Lately he keep practicing himself by sitting in the shower, the water hose in his ass as it pumped water into his awaiting gut. When he's feeling that he's already got enough, he will just stopped the water and that's what makes it more convenience. The last time he tries it though, he almost filled himself to the point of bursting.

Even doing this giving him pleasure, the pain was still there. So he slipped himself a sleeping pill and fall asleep right after he turned the water on. He was awaken by the intense pain in his stomach only to be greeted with beach ball size belly and water leaking from his back side. He couldn't walk for two days after that.

Right now he didn't want to do it like that, he wanted to feel the cold water rushed into his warm inside and relieving the ache by rubbing his swollen belly. He loves how it feels and he will do it.

He's sitting in his kitchen, facing a big dining table. On top of it there're many sorts of drinks like it was meant for a party. There're bottles of soda and carbonated drink, a gallon of milk, juices and others. Rin glance down and pat his soft, still flat stomach. Hope it will manage to fit all of those junks in it today.

Rin decided that he will start with the big bottles of milk. He had bought the biggest one, the one that enough for a family to finish. Slowly, he pulls the sealer and opens the bottle. For the big feast today, Rin had prepared himself. He didn't take a breakfast and allowing himself to get hungry until the night where he will start his drink. The smell of milk made his stomach grumble in hunger and Rin rub it slowly. Next he takes out a long straw, he decided to use it first to empty half of the content before he's able to lift the bottle and gulping down the rest of it.

He starting in a fast pace, drinking every gulp of milk he can with one hand rested on his stomach. Almost half way through the bottle, Rin stopped and taking a deep breath. He glances down again and looks at his stomach where a small bump already forming there. Satisfied with it, he continue to drink the rest of the bottle content now by grabbing the bottle and bringing it up to his lip. After a few sip, he stands up from the chair and drink from the bottle like a completely thirsty person.

He can feel every single gulp of milk sliding down into his now bloated belly. Rin let out a groan and after the last drop is finish he drop the bottle down and rubbing his belly. Now it's not just a small bump anymore, it looks like he's pregnant with a child and his protruding belly already making his shirt riding up to his chest. It's a little bit too much for a beginning but Rin won't stop until the entire beverage ended up in his gut.

When the aches finally reduced, Rin looks to the table again to find his next victim. He decided to drink the juices and he reaches for it, belly rubbing against the table. The feeling made him giggles and he opened the first carton. He dumps the content in his swelling stomach until all nothing remains. Rin groans again and moaning. His erection already building more pleasure, adding to the discomfort he felt from getting his belly stuck in a tight jean. Rin unbutton his jeans and let it slides down to the floor. He is sitting on the chair almost naked right now while massaging his abused stomach. After letting out a moan, in surprise a long and loud burp comes out from his mouth. Rin sit back and relax. The burping really help, it makes more room in his tight stomach and makes him comfortable. Rin's belly is now so round and firm. He thinks that it looks like he's pregnant with twins and far overdue.

Great, he's in problem now. The orange juices he drinks had left some weird taste in his mouth and he needs water, plain water to wash it away. He turns around and is greeted with the hose he'd use for cooking on the sink before. Rin hurried to the sink, waddling as he brings his heavy belly. He tries to lean down but found that he fails to do so from the size of his gut. So he takes the hose, pushing it into his mouth and down right to his throat. He almost gagged and wanted to puke but he manages to fix the urge and in swift motion without thinking anymore he turns it on.

The cold water sliding down his throat and goes right to his warm belly. Feeling the weight increase he put one hand under his belly, trying to support it while he lean with his back pressed to the sink. His belly start to grow right in front of his eye and he stare at it with awe. It so sexy and erotic to Rin he feels like he almost cum there. The pressure increase and Rin's breath start to come in and out in short pant.

He stopped after a minute, and let his body slides down to the floor. Rin looks like he's about to burst, his stomach bloated and it pressed to both his tight. He lays there for minutes, legs spreading out and lugs struggling for breath. He's so big that his belly button was already popped out and due to the paleness of his skin; one could easily sees the vein surrounding his large gut.

Rin tries a few times to get up but failed. His weight is too much for his cramped legs to support so he continues to lay there until he manages to fall asleep, cradling the mass with care.

The sound of front door lock clicked and the door being pushed opens never bothered the sleeping half-demon teen on the couch. After what it seems like hours, the pain finally became numb to him and he can get up to head to the living room of the small apartment.

But then, a sound of broken glass jolting him awake and quickly he turns around only to meet a shocked face of his husband.

"R…Rin!"

"Yukio…"

Both were too shocked seeing each other. Rin's hand wrapped around his belly unconsciously while Yukio still stand there with mouth agape, the broken bottle of wine that fall to the floor was forgotten and now the spill started to seep into the carpet.

Finally gotten out from his shock state Yukio couldn't help but continuously muttering a 'why and when'.

"I…I can explain Yukio!...mhmpph…!" His word was cut short by the sudden kiss from the other male. Yukio lean down further and press himself to Rin, making the said male flop down to the couch again. Pinned between his enormous gut and a comfortable couch, Rin couldn't help but letting out a long moan. The taller male on top of him smirk, he know how Rin won't be able to stays without intimate touch from his lover and Yukio was sure he crave for it now. The increase in heat and a half-hard erection he's greeted with confirm his thought and Yukio trail his kiss down to marks the whimpering uke with his bites.

"YUKIO STOP!"

Hearing that, he stopping his act and looks into his lover eyes. Rin almost cries and he knows it was because he still remembered their fight before "Rin, I'm sorry about what I've said before…I didn't mean it…" Droplets of tears running down Rin's face and he tries to wipes it with his hand "And now you won't like me anymore…I'm weird and fat…"

Yukio let out a chuckle, Rin got angry and tries to pushed him aside but can't.

"I won't hate you Rin…In fact, after this you'll be fat from bearing our baby and I still won't hate you"

With that Rin stay silent, he couldn't believe on what he'd heard.

"R…Really?..."

"Yeah, I've found they way to turn it real. Now we just need to put in action and we'll get our child soon" Yukio raises his hand and wipes the remaining of tears from Rin's face. A grin creep up to Rin's face and he feels like it almost split his face to half from all the happiness. Finally after years trying, they'll get their own child. It didn't stay long thought, Rin's hand come to wrap around his bloated stomach and his expression turns into sadness.

"You won't like me…"

Without warning, Yukio press their lips together again. The deep kiss last for minutes before Rin almost turns blue and both of them needs air "I think you're so hot like this" In seductive and husky voice Yukio whispered to Rin, making the teens blushing red. Yukio then adjusting his position; letting himself to sits next to his lover and snuggling closer to him, arm wrapping around Rin's big stomach. He rubbed it slowly in circular motion, earning a low moan from Rin. Finally after a few gentle press and rubbing, Rin let out a long burp.

"You like that? Wanted to continue this to bed?..." Yukio ask him teasingly and trails his hand downwards toward the erection. He got a shy nod from Rin and quickly he let his hand crept into the boys pant, grabbing his manhood. Rin whimpering and moaning uncontrollably, it's really hard for him to restrain himself anymore. Yukio slides his arm under his lover in attempt to carries him in bridal style…

"Ahhh, shit! My bladder!"

Yukio send him a confused look "I want to pee badly! Brings me to the bathroom first!..." Groaning, Rin almost jump out from Yukio's hold.

"Okay, okay…trip to the bathroom first and then to the bed…"

"Hurry up, I can't hold it in anymore!"

"Haha, it really looks like you're pregnant now literally"

"Hurry up dear or I'll wet my pants"

"Okay…"

* * *

**Seriously so many grammar mistakes (I guess), my friend refused to checked it for me so I'm sorry (she didn't want to read this). Gimme a review…kindly…please?…**


End file.
